Undressed to Kill
by Jade Raven
Summary: Side to Peaceful Waters: Kunoichi aren’t the only ones that have to seduce the enemy,Tetsuo, a follower of Orochimaru, an expert in torture, must be stopped and Genma is the one to do it. WARNING!Dark,fairly hardcore stuff, Yaoi, Torture, Lime
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this a companion piece to my story Peaceful Waters. This is the story of Genma and Tetsuo who is mentioned in Ch. 10 of said story. I thought the story should be told but I can't work it into Peaceful Waters because Genma couldn't talk about it even if he wanted to because of course it would be a classified mission. I thought the story was an interesting one so I am here to share it with you, please enjoy!**

Tsunade looked at the reports in front of her and sighed deeply. This was one of the worst parts of being the Hokage, having to send your fellow shinobi into a horror like this. It had to be done, and in the end, it would save many lives but that didn't make it any easier to send a companion into certain torture.

"Are you sure he's the best one for the job? Couldn't we send in a team or. . ." Shizune trailed off sadly looking forlornly at the Hokage and mentor.

"You know we can't send in a team, it has to be undercover work. You know he's perfect for this Shizune. I know he was on your team when you were younger but I can't pick favorites. I have to pick the man who has the best chance of succeeding," Tsunade explained again.

"Tsunade-sama, I know he seems like a playboy and he acts like nothing gets to him but it's not true! Underneath his exterior, he is actually very sensitive-" Shizune pleaded.

"ENOUGH! Do you think this is easy for me. No one else but Genma would be able to pull this off! He's the right age and body type and he has all the training and natural talent to pull this off. We can't have anymore of our shinobi taken prisoner and tortured to death! We've lost so many valuable lives, not mention the loss of critical information. Our allies have also lost people to this lunatic. He must be stopped and it HAS to be Genma and that's enough! Now call him up here, we don't have any time for arguing. He needs to be able to get into the proper shape before we send him out. Each moment is precious!" Tsunade commanded brooking no nonsense.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Shizune squeaked running from the office to call the special jonin.

Despite having just explained to Shizune why she had to send Genma, Tsunade spent the quiet time in her office trying to figure out another way to get the job done, but she knew it wasn't possible. He would have to go. She collected herself and made sure her face betrayed no emotion. It wouldn't do to show fear or upsetment in front of Genma when sending him out on this type of mission. She had to appear strong and confident. She had just gathered herself and prepared the paperwork to give to Genma when she heard a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade called sitting back in her chair.

"Tsunade-sama? You have a mission for me?" Genma asked sauntering into the room to stand before her desk, smirking around his senbon.

"Shiranui," Tsunade acknowledged nodding, "I have a specialized S-class mission that I believe only you will be able to complete."

Tsunade handed him the folder covered in seals and he opened it, scanning the pages. When he had finished he paled a bit, but looked up smirking around his senbon.

"Sounds like fun. A little BDSM huh? Probably nothing I haven't done before in my spare time," Genma assured her, "Nothing I can't handle Hokage-sama. No worries."

Despite herself Tsunade chuckled shaking her head slightly, "Don't get too excited kid."

"I'm no kid, I'm 29, an old geezer already," Genma answered idly, swiftly twirling some senbon between his fingers.

"So what exactly does that make me?" Tsunade asked dangerously.

"A beautifully sexy and powerful woman," Genma replied smoothly waggling his eyebrows at the busty blonde.

Tsunade just smiled and then sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "We're going to need to condition you before you go. This guy is almost as good as a medic, in his own sick way. You have to be believable. We only have three weeks before we send you out."

Genma opened the folder and flipped through the pages, "It says he likes well defined muscular blonds, so I suppose I'll need to bleach my hair."

"More than well defined, he likes them almost emaciated as well. From the survivors we've been able to retrieve it appears he starves them for weeks before working on them," Tsunade explained.

"Fun, so good thing I skipped breakfast this morning?" Genma asked dryly.

"We need this to be believable. We're going to turn you into a washed up drug addict. I'm going to have you under strict supervision for the next three weeks and start you on a crash diet and some drugs. I think the best thing would be pain killers. That's believable in an ex-shinobi and it shouldn't effect your mind too much. We'll need you doped up but functional. We have intelligence that he'll be looking for a new 'boyfriend' in a month. We need you there before he's ready so that you can prepare. After reading your file I assume we don't need to train you how to strip?" Tsunade asked flipping through her notes.

"Nope, been a man-whore for at least fifteen years now," Genma replied scratching his head and looking to the side.

Tsunade looked at the young shinobi sadly. It was too obvious he was cloaking his feelings behind humor but as long as he didn't break he could deal with it how he chose.

"Do I need to make myself a reputation or should I be the shy retiring type," Genma asked.

"A little reputation is good but don't overdo it. Be believable. You have his picture, and he has a reputation so if you make yourself into his type it won't seem odd for you to hit on him. Of course no one there realizes most of his boyfriends end up dead," Tsunade informed him writing some notes down.

"I need you to stay in the hospital until you go. I'll evaluate your physic and determine your exercise routine. We need to make sure he can't resist you. I'll have Shizune oversee your preperation. We need to make sure the drugs penetrate your system, he may test you once he picks you. He may be insane but unfortunately, he knows what he's doing,"Tsunade continued on the briefing. Sand sent several squads after him but he is too well protected. They sent a man out to do just what you're doing and he didn't come back. You cannot appear to be a threat to him right up until the time that you kill him. I imagine that you'll have to do it during one of his sessions. He is alone when he does them and he won't expect you to be able to move. That's one of the reasons I've chosen pain killers for you."

"Genma, your unique chakra sensing and control is one of the reasons I chose you for this. I think you know how to use it to your advantage in this situation?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm an assassin Tsunade-sama, I know my skills and my limitations. Everyone knows I can withstand torture, especially if the executioner enjoys himself," Genma replied blankly. "I'll start preparing right away. Where do I go?"

"Hospital, third floor, room 356. We'll need to start you on drugs right way and we'll be cutting your hair short. We can make you look like a long term drug addict with some specialized jutsu but we can't allow something as simple as a hair test give you away," Tsunade explained.

"Damn it, I haven't had my hair short . . . ever. Can we make it grow out faster?" Genma asked obviously agitated as his senbon once again started flying through his fingers.

"Doing that is extremely painful and causes stress on the body Genma," Tsunade scolded.

"Well that will fit in with my preparation for this mission then, won't it?" Genma answered in a flat tone staring seriously at Tsunade.

"Is it that important Genma?" Tsunade asked looking at him closely.

"Yes," Genma answered simply.

"Why? I want a good reason. I don't want to put you under undue stress before a mission like this," Tsunade asked standing up and crossing her arms over her formidable chest.

"Because," Genma replied staring straight into her eyes, " If my hair is short I look just like the bastard that killed my mother in front of me. I can't be that man and do my job."

"Alright," Tsunade answered, "I'll inform Shizune."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Genma replied blankly forming the necessary hand seals so that he was transported to his room in the hospital and out of her office.

"He's a troubled boy," Tsunade thought to herself sighing yet again as she sat back at her desk making the necessary notes for Shizune, "Of course, who can perform an S class mission who isn't?"

**Ok chapter one done, this won't be very long, just a fic-lett really but I want to separate it into chapters for the flow. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next three weeks of preparation for the mission wasn't something that Genma wanted to remember, not that he really could, at least fully. The concoction of drugs he was given left him feeling twitchy and odd. The starvation was always fun and the period of time, however short it had been, of having short hair was mind wrenching to the special jonin. He smashed the only mirror in his room after he was shaved and had to restrain himself from running his hands through his hair, or lack there of. He kept his hitai-ate on at all times to avoid it but he missed the weight, and feel of it. He felt more naked then he ever had in his life. He felt like a monster.

He jokingly told Shizune one day that nothing Tetsuo could do would be worse than shaving his head but this didn't seem to cheer her up. In fact, every time she came in to administer his medication or work through the painful sessions of growing his hair back, or during his grueling exercise sessions to heighten his appearance, she always seemed to be distant to him, refusing to laugh at his jokes or respond to his flirting like she used to.

Before he set out, properly emaciated and drugged up, his muscles standing out in high definition and his bleach blond hair thankfully hanging just past his chin, he hugged her tightly and told her he'd be fine.

"Come on Shizune, you know I've been doing this kind of thing for years. Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon." he whispered into her ear.

"Genma, be careful please. Don't let him destroy you," she whispered back unable to speak any louder.

"You're a good friend you know. See you as soon as I can ok?" Genma reassured her releasing her from his arms and stepping back.

"You have all the ingredients you need? You remember when to take the drugs?" She asked him pulling out some notes and looking over them to make sure nothing was forgotten.

"Shizune we've both worked with poisons since before I can remember, I know what I'm doing," he replied getting testy.

He was much easier to anger on the drugs and he had to use all his control not to shout.

"Ok, see you soon then. Good Luck. ANBU will follow you until you reach the edge of Sound to make sure no-one stops you before you get there," she informed him

"Right," Genma answered forcing himself to smile over his uncalled for anger.

Determined to make her smile before he left he did something he hadn't done in years.

"Hey Shizune, watch this," he said stepping back a few feet and swirled his hand which now held six senbon spread out in a fan. Assuming a Mie position he rotated his head slowly and deliberately towards her and instead of the classic powerful glare he crossed his eyes goofily and stuck out his tongue.

"Genma!" Shizune laughed running forward and giving him a gentle push to stop his sillyness, "You used to do that all the time when we were in the academy. "

"Always made you laugh then as well," he grinned at her.

"Genma-kun," a cat masked ANBU said appearing from nowhere to stand beside three other similarly masked shinobi.

"Kun? I'm not a baby, soldier," Genma growled spinning towards his escort glaring fiercely and flipping his senbon back to his pouch.

"He won't be his usual cheery self on this mission," Shizune informed the masked men.

"Doesn't matter, we're not to have any contact with him once we set out," A boar masked ANBU replied blankly crossing his arms.

"Right. Let's go," Genma growled giving Shizune a brief nod and shouldering his pack. He scratched unthinkingly on his arm and gathered chakra to his feet, setting a quick pace for the gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ANBU team followed Genma closely. He knew they were there and they knew he knew they were there and they left it at that.

"He doesn't look good," the man in a dog masked whispered to the boar.

"What do you expect? You see how many drugs he's taking. He's barely eating anything and he's not exactly in dress kimono," boar answered.

It was true. Genma, true to his part wore a torn and dirty gray yukata and no shoes. He carried only a tattered pack containing a few old weapons, his drugs and various bags of herbs. He had no food and had to pick his way along as he traveled. He used this time to put himself into character. He knew his life depended on his ability to become a shattered wreck of a shinobi that got off on drugs, pain and sex. Wasn't too terribly far from the truth to begin with.

It was a relief to become somebody else and escape himself. Some people were more fun to be then others however and Genma found as the days went on until they reached Sound he was more and more dependant on the pills he was forced to take. Without them he felt jittery sick and lifeless, colors were dull and his senses seemed muted. That was enough for any shinobi to feel a bit paranoid without being on drugs to make him feel that way. That was the way Shizune had carefully groomed him over the past three weeks and Genma didn't fight it. It all needed to become a part of him before he reached his destination. When he reached his goal he would no longer be Shiranui Genma, special jonin of the hidden village of the leaf. He would be Takahashi Ken a washed up drugged out nin from a village no one cares about slutting himself out looking for his next fix.

"I doubt if he'll be able to carry out his mission like this," Cat whispered to the others, "Should we follow him into Sound to make sure?"

"IF YOU DO YOU'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF US!" Genma shouted half crazed into the night as he lay sprawled on a bed of leaves.

"How the hell did he hear me," Cat hand signaled to the others startled.

"He's a good shinobi, he's not an idiot," Dog replied irritably.

"I love you too man!" Genma called sounding obviously doped up as he turned onto his stomach. If anyone had been watching he would have seemed to have been talking randomly to phantoms.

"It's time for us to go," signaled previously quiet Rat to the others. "He's obviously ok and we've already gone too far."

"I agree," Dog answered.

Without another word the four ANBU flashed into the distance leaving behind a solitary figure alternately laughing and crying on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma woke up the next morning with an aching head. He had to find water and drink something or he was sure that it would fall off. He knew he was very close to the club where he was supposed to get a job as a male stripper. It was past time to be gone. He pulled himself to his feet and walked towards a stream that flowed through the forest about one hundred yards from where he slept. Reaching the cool water he crashed to his knees and dunked his head in, pulling it out quickly and gasping at the sudden chill. He was dirty and uncomfortable but he didn't want to appear too clean for his first appearance. On the other hand, he didn't want them to smell him coming a mile away. Bracing himself, he jumped into the water with his clothes on scrubbing himself quickly with his hands to wipe off excess dirt of his skin and clothes. Feeling freezing and slightly refreshed, he crawled back out of the stream shaking his head like a dog, spraying water across the clearing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Said a strong male voice from behind group of trees.

Pretending to be surprised, Genma looked up quickly scrambling towards his bag and clutched it to him as if it was a precious child.

"Who, who are you? What do you want?" he asked stuttering reaching into his bag and grabbing some pills, popping them obviously into his mouth and swallowing hard.

"Easy there fellow, watcha got there?" the large man asked grinning evily.

"Nothing," Genma said standing straight quickly letting his wet yukata slid off of his shoulder revealing a body made hard and starved looking, seemingly from years of hard life and drug abuse.

"You know you're on my territory don't you?" the man asked crossing his arms and looking over Genma's body in sharp appraisement.

Genma made himself study the man nervously, showing him he was trying to figure out what to do.

Genma ran a hand through his wet blond hair pushing it out of his face. He eyed the man shyly from head to toe as he pulled his arms from his sodden robes, letting them hang down held up by his belt revealing the hard sculpted muscles of his chest and stomach as well as his prominent ribs. He stood seemingly relaxed, but sure to position himself so he looked like a dripping wet sex god.

He recognized the man from the file he had read about this mission. He was the owner of the club he was supposed to be getting work at. If he could seduce him properly it would be quick work to be were he needed to.

"I don't know where I am. I wanted to get clean," Genma answered, inclining his head toward the stream.

"I bet you don't know where you are," the man said appraising walking closer and eyeing Genma up and down, "and I doubt you've been 'clean' for years. Who are you?"

"Takahashi Ken, I was a shinobi but I don't know who I am now," Genma answered keeping eye contact with the black haired brute circling him.

"Ken is it? Well strong I see, healthy I'm not so sure of," he told him stopping a few feet in front of Genma.

"Shinobi huh? I'd believe it, you've got the body for it," he answered in a slightly huskier voice, "What happen, you run out on your village?"

Genma remained silent glaring up at the man.

The club owner stared back assessing the situation.

"You got a job for yourself sweetness?" he leered at Genma.

Genma looked down at the carpet of leaves at his feet and sighed. He turned his head back up at an angle smirking slightly. He casually ran his hand from his neck down over his chest and stomach to rest at his belt right about his crotch pulling the heavy wet material slightly lower. The air was drying his naked skin causing his nipples to harden and goosebumps to run over his skin. On the drugs he felt every sensation double and it was easier then he would have assumed to continue with this sharade.

"I have . . . talents. If you've got the money," Genma purred ozzing sex appeal from every pore.

"I've seen talent, I'm a professional at judging it if you will," the man replied not letting himself get to into this stranger. At least not yet, "Let's see what you've got."

Genma smirked again, pulling a senbon from his bag and putting it shamelessly slowly into his mouth. He reached down untying his belt letting his yukata fall unceremoniously to the forest floor and with no trace of embarrassment pulled down his pants revealing a black tattoo written just above his penis reading "big daddy" The club owner just rolled his eyes until the pants went lower revealing the truth of the statement.

"Holy fucking shit,"the man said eyeing Genma lustily, "You know how to use that thing?"

"Since I was 12," Genma replied letting his pants fall to the floor, "and remember I was just in cold water."

"Fuck!" the club owner laughed. He could make some money from this guy, he could feel it. "You want to come over to my club and let me check you out. You pass my test and I'll give you a job. I'll keep you supplied with what you need," the man told him grinning lasciviously.

"You give me what I need," replied Genma getting on his knees if front of the man and leaning forward to rest his head on the man's crotch, "and I'll give you a job you won't forget for the rest of your life."

**Ok there's chapter two. This isn't going to be the same as Peaceful Waters obviously. It's going to be a lot darker and not really funny. But this is an important part of Genma's life so you by no means need to read it but it may add to the overall experience of the other story. Who knows. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok just to let you know I am making up the drugs Genma is on because I can :-P No really it's because I don't want to have to go looking at drug after drug for the effects I want and need for him to have, but this is fantasy Japan here anyway, who knows what they have.**

The club owner leered down at the drugged out naked ex ninja kneeling in front of him and nuzzling his crotch through his pants.

"You've done this before huh pretty boy?" he asked as 'Ken' looked up at him.

"Got to make a living somehow," Genma smiled.

"Well I'm willing to check you out. Get your clothes back on and follow me. You walk around with a package like that out in the open and you'll get yourself raped," the club owner instructed backing up and watching the man carefully.

Hiroshi was no fool he couldn't run a successful club like his without being able to judge his "talent" properly. The man gathering his tatty possessions in front of him was certainly attractive. He was too skinny and had telltale signs of long-term addiction written all over him. Hiroshi could see that he had been a shinobi in the way he moved, he was still graceful and deliberate, if a bit twitchy and stressed. It wasn't uncommon to come across. If he judged him mentally, stable enough to stay and work at the club he would join several other ex-shinobi that had wondered by and stayed for the security, money and alcohol. Not everyone could handle a shinobi's life. Some became injured and, unable to continue with the life they had been raised for, sank into addictions.

Ken didn't seem to have any noticeable physical ailments that would keep him from working as a shinobi so it might have been a personal loss or mental deficiency. Hiroshi hoped the guy wasn't too unstable, he looked like he knew what he was about trying to turn him on earlier. There would be a lot of call for a guy with his looks and that package. He had about eight or nine male strippers performing and 10 females. He also had a whole other building next to his club for prostitution with both males and females to choose from. His strippers didn't have to prostitute but all but two of the males did. Most were on drugs like this guy was. Hiroshi like it that way because it was easier to control them, not too much and not too little and they could string themselves out for years.

Hiroshi took the lead and walked through the brush until they came upon a road.

"You must have been pretty out of it not to notice the road. My security guards thought they heard someone yelling in the forest last night. That you?" Hiroshi asked as Genma padded quietly behind him.

"Could have been, probably was," Genma replied adjusting his pack. His clothes were still very wet but the drugs were giving him a safe distance from himself. It was so odd how sometimes he would feel like all his senses were so clear and well defined and later how he would feel like he was floating somewhere above himself. Fortunately, he was able to think pretty clearly and keep his mission in mind.

Shortly the two men came upon a complex of buildings that couldn't really be called a town since they consisted almost entirely of bars, clubs, strip joints and brothels.

"Do you have any clue what you wandered into?" Hiroshi asked slyly as they walked towards two of the nicer looking buildings, "We're just outside a permanent encampment of soldiers and shinobi the Otokage created. We get very good business here year round."

Genma just nodded making sure to look like he was overwhelmed and tripping which was half true.

Genma followed Hiroshi into the one that was obviously a strip club. This early in the morning, it was pretty dead. In fact there were no customers at all and only a couple of girls cleaning up the tables and sweeping the floor and a tall gray haired man standing behind the bar wiping glasses.

"So, Ken," Hiroshi started sitting down at a table near the raised platform where the strippers would perform, "What's your fix? I don't hire anyone that's on something that will make them crazy dangerous. Especially not someone trained as a shinobi."

Genma squelched as he sat down, still wet, in the chair across from Hiroshi. He reached into his pack and pulled out a glass vial filled half filled with black pills and then another with white crystals and a small pipe.

When Hiroshi reached over to take the bottle from him to have a look Genma clutched it to him looking wild with his hair still dripping on his neck and shoulders.

"I had to fuck 3 guys to get enough for that," Genma said hoarsely as he made his hand begin to shake. He quickly grabbed it with his other and placed them in his lap to hold them still.

"Those don't come cheap. How many you on a day?" Hiroshi asked leaning back.

"I don't count any more," Genma replied quietly. "I got hooked on them five years ago. Back from a mission I had a lot of ribs cracked, and internal damage. Stuck in a bed for months taking those. I couldn't stop after. They're so hard to get I don't know why they started me on them. My village was small and we didn't have a good medic and little supplies. I guess that's all they could give me."

"I can't always get them so I smoke this to take the edge off," Genma continued rattling the crystals at the club owner to show them.

"Well those are easy enough to come by here. And if you do as well as I think you might you'll make enough for the black ones." Hiroshi said appraisingly. "You want to tell me

why you left your village? They kick you out."

Genma fought not to smile. He was hoping to be able to properly tell his story and set himself up for meeting Tetsuo.

"My village was destroyed," Genma started, looking at the floor. He put away the pills and took out his pipe putting some of the white drug in and lighting it. He took a draw and leaned back with his eyes closed, "But even before that I was a fucking whore, shinobi, whatever. It's all the same fucking thing."

"Thing is though," Genma went on with a now hazy look in his eyes from the drug

"I was born with the equipment for it. Everyone knew it, that's why I was sent on those kind of fuck missions."

"I was trained for it. I can do anything you ever dreamed of doing and more. I can take it till it hurts so bad I can't even think and still beg for more," Genma said casually taking another draw on his pipe letting the smoke fill his lungs with white curls of strange pleasure.

He leaned on the table closer to Hiroshi and stage whispered, "You wanna know something. I love it when it hurts. That's the best fucking kind. Makes you feel alive you know, like you're still alive and here on this planet. Let's you know that someone else is there with you too."

This guy was obviously a bit crazy but too good to be true. Hiroshi smiled in greed, already knowing who to set this Ken up with. He wasn't on anything to hard to get around here and it wasn't the kind of stuff that would send you on a murdering rampage.

"Can you perform?" Hiroshi asked leaning back and smiling as he crossed his arms.

Genma took a last drag on his pipe and set it down. Standing up from the table he backed up a step and tugged his pants down to show his still soft cock. He looked up at Hiroshi and smirked leaning back slightly as, without effort, it quickly stood at attention waiting for further instruction.

Hiroshi laughed and asked, "Can you keep that thing up for any length of time?"

"As long as I need to. I can cum on command as well," Genma informed him raising an eyebrow in question.

"Lets' see it then," the club owner demanded noticing that the wait staff and bar tender were watching the show as well.

Without hesitation Genma closed his eyes leaning his head back with his hands behind his head and put his manhood into full view, also well aware of his audience. Within seconds, his balls tightened and his orgasm was on view his seed spilling onto the table in front of Hiroshi.

The two women blushed slightly giggled and the barman raised an eyebrow before getting back to his glasses.

"That's quite a show. How long for intermission?" Hiroshi smirked then gaped as he saw the signs of Genma's erection beginning to return. "That fast."

"I'm a fucking shinobi," Genma smirked at the pun, "Like I said I was born with the right equipment and I know how to use it."

"You know how to dance," the owner asked nodding towards the stage.

Without a word Genma jumped onto the stage. "Music?"

"Iwao! Music for the wet blond!" Hiroshi called over to the bartender.

Iwao grunted in acknowledgment and reached below the bar to turn on the stereo.

Music dripping with sex and a strong beat filled the air and Genma began. He turned his back to the audience of four and began moving to the music, hips gyrating fluidly to the beat as his hands moved over his legs and thighs to come back up to his cold wet Yukata. He turned back towards the front as he stripped in time to the music. Flexing and moving his body sinuously, making sure to show how his muscles moved under his skin. He teased the 'crowd' giving brief glimpses of the flesh hidden by his clothes as he removed them. The way he moved screamed pure raw animal lust and sex and none to soon he was completely bare. He flowed over the brass pole on the stage and licked it sensuously running his hands along it in clear and unadulterated movements as his body ground and wound against it. He grabbed it with both hands and lifted himself off of the ground twirling upside down and sliding until he rested gracefully on the floor on his back where he pumped his hips and arousal in undeniably provocative moments his lust clear on his face. When the music finally stopped he simply sat up as though completely unaffected his arousal fading and hopped back down to the table where Hiroshi sat constraining his mirth.

"You're hired," Hiroshi told him holding out his hand to shake.

Genma shook it briefly picking up his pipe and lighting it again smirking, "Well no fucking shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Genma was taken, still naked and carrying his wet clothes and pack, to the back of the club. Hiroshi and he had eaten and discussed the terms of his stay. There was a hallway with five doors down the length that led to the 'private' rooms of all the performers that didn't have another place to stay. Hiroshi took him to the third and opened the door. There were two beds in the dark cement brick room; one that had random personal possessions scattered around it and another which was empty even of bed linens.

"That'll be yours," Hiroshi told him indicating the empty bed. "You'll be sharing with Kioshi. You'll be performing at the same time so you're schedules will be the same. Kioshi doesn't use, he prefers alcohol so you don't have to worry about him stealing your stuff, but I would keep them away from the others. I don't allow fighting between my workers so just make things easier and keep your stuff secret."

"I'll send in one of the girls with blankets for you and she'll take some measurements so I can find some clothes for you. All my performers wear the same 'uniform'. There'll be one for when you're on the floor and another when you're on stage. If you want to go into the town for some reason make sure you where the clothes I give you and you'll avoid people bugging you. They know not to mess with my people," Hiroshi advised him, "I want you to be ready to go on stage by 6:00 pm tonight. It's 11: 23 right now. Can you handle that?"

"Of course," Genma answered sitting on the bed.

"It's been a long time since I had a room," Genma told Hiroshi running his hands along the wall feeling the rough texture of the brick and contrasting smoothness of the mortar. He let his hands wander to the thin mattress and he stared blankly at the movement, seemingly lost in his own world. His eyes were red from the drug he had just smoked and he had a faraway glassy look in them.

Seeing that Genma was tripping pretty hard the manager decided to leave any further discussions or explanations to later and waved to Genma as he left closing the door behind him.

Genma continued his movements for a few moments until he sensed that no one was in the immediate area. He was high, but not nearly as much as he let on.

He lay back on the bed and sighed. Things were going well. He was in position and he was sure that he'd be able to make an appropriate name for himself before Tetsuo came around looking for a new partner. He sent his chakra out to make sure he was safe and then allowed himself to relax for a moment. He ran his hands along his naked body feeling bones that he normally never felt or saw unless they were broken. Assuming he survived, which he was sure he would, he knew recovering from this would be as bad as getting this way had been. He was taking his body to it's limit and pushing it over with the drugs. There was another thing to look forward to. De-tox. He'd seen people that had been recovering from drug addiction and it looked painful and sickening. Just another day in service to his village.

He studied himself, looking over his fairly unblemished skin. Surprisingly he had relatively few scars. The one on his thigh that still bothered him a bit, one or two he couldn't see on his back, but that was all. He was a good shinobi and careful, and the armour did a good job at what it was made for. He knew if he was successful that unbroken skin would soon be gone.

He'd seen photos of Tetsuo's victims in his file. It was terrifying to see yet he had to admit they had a strange beauty. Every mark was carefully made to create the most pain and yet compliment the body that it was placed on. It was extremely disturbing.

He was to allow himself to be chosen. He would go with Tetsuo and allow him to work his 'magic' on him. When Tetsuo worked he did so alone and in these times of vulnerability Genma would have to strike.

He felt a presence coming towards the door and he made sure he looked suitably zoned out. The door opened to reveal a man so pretty it should be a crime. He would be a few inches shorter then Genma and he had long slivery blond hair that went to his knees. His face was delicately sculpted and his icy blue-gray eyes set off his hair beautifully. He wore a simple black yukata with the club's sign printed over the left breast and decorative snakes circling the bottoms of the pants and the sleeves. He was lean and muscular but not in the unhealthy way that Genma currently was. Even though Genma was currently in starvation mode he still had broad shoulders and his body screamed manliness. This man gave off a definite . . .feminine air that would tell anyone with any sense at all that he was gay and certainly an uke.

He made a surprised "Oh" as he saw Genma in the room and took in his appearance.

Genma sat up and extended a hand to the man, "I'm Ken. Hiroshi tell you I'm staying here?"

"Yes," the man breathed in a soft voice taking Genma's hand lightly and then letting it go quickly..

"I just didn't expect. . ." he said glancing down into Genma's lap and blushing slightly, "Um I'm Kioshi."

"Expect what?" Genma asked confused "That I'm not wearing any clothes or the size of my penis?"

"Both," Kioshi replied sitting on his own bed across from Genma.

"My clothes are wet," Genma replied indicated the somewhat more dry then they had been pile that lay on the floor. "Hiroshi said someone would come to get me some new ones. They gonna look like yours?"

"Um, yes," Kioshi answered turning to sort some of the things on his bed. "This is the floor uniform and what we wear to go out."

"Cool. I'll look hot in those. Make some good money," Genma answered laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Will you just be dancing or do you work next door as well?" Kioshi asked referring to the brothel.

"Both. Whatever gets me what I need. You?" Genma asked idly, raising his hand above his face and studying it carefully waving it slowly making it leave trails behind it.

"I better not smoke that much again on top of those pills it's starting to affect my mind more than I should let it," Genma thought dazedly.

"The same," Kioshi replied quietly, "Hiroshi is good to work for. His brothel only caters to the high-ranking officers and officials. He is fair and he'll let you have a decent amount of privacy."

"Sounds too good to be true," Genma answered. "I've been on my own for three years now. I've worked a couple places like this, but in the end I had to leave."

"Why?" Kioshi asked.

"I don't like being gang raped and robbed," Genma answered angrily. Damn these drugs he was having trouble controlling his temper again.

He was skilled at creating stories and details of the lives he was supposed to have led. He often used real experiences that he'd had on missions or witnessed happening to others and blended them seamlessly into a fabric of lies that painted a too real picture. Sometimes it was hard for even him to remember what was real and made up about his past these drugs weren't helping.

"I'm sorry," Kioshi answered. "I shouldn't have asked. I've worked here since I was 15. Hiroshi found me and let me work here. I've never worked anywhere else."

"How old are you?" Genma asked turning on his side to better see the man.

"I'm 19 now," Kioshi answered.

"29," Genma replied.

"So you were a shinobi?" Kioshi asked a gleam of interest crossing his eyes.

"Yeah. Once upon a time," Genma answered sadness flooding him. Damn these roller coasting emotions!

"Can you fight? Do you know how to use weapons and do genjutsu and ninjutsu?" Kioshi asked leaning forward obviously interested now.

"I can. I could. My minds too messed up now to use genjutsu and ninjutsu. It wasn't pretty last time I tried. I can fight though, if I have to. You wanna have a go?" Genma asked irritably.

"NO, no. I can't fight. I only exercise so that I continue to look nice. I can't do anything useful," Kioshi sighed, "No one wants me to be too tough, I need to stay pretty to make money."

"Hn," Genma answered. After all what was there to say?

It was quiet in the room between them after this until a knock came at the door which was shortly followed by a cute brown haired girl that had been cleaning the front earlier, carrying a measuring tape.

"Hello Kioshi-kun! Ken-san, I've come to measure you!" she squeaked happily holding up the tape and pulling put a length of it to demonstrate.

"Hi Sayuri-chan," Kioshi answered laying down on his bed and turning his back to them.

"Right," Genma answered moving to stand up in front of her.

The girl went work measuring Genma's shoulders, chest, his torso and waist. She giggled as she knelt down in front of him to measure his inside leg.

"You like my show Sayuri?" Genma leered down at her.

"It was pretty good," she answered smiling back up at him.

"But you need to see mine," she continued leaning over to lick the length of his penis.

"Sorry honey," Genma told her smiling, "I'm not into girls."

"Aw come on," she pouted prettily. "I'm sure you could get into me."

She smiled and stared up at him lustily pressing her breasts together with her arms and giving Genma a scenic view of her peaks.

With all the control he could muster he remained nonchalant willing himself not to get an erection and again stated, "I don't do pussy, kitten. Not unless you want to pay me for the privilege."

Crestfallen she 'hmpfed' and finished her measurements. "We have some things that should fit you fine. I'll be right back."

Genma heard her grumbling as she left about how every hot guy just had to be gay, and he couldn't help but smirk as he sat back down on the bed.

"You don't like girls either?" Kioshi asked turning back to see Genma.

"I like them fine, I just don't want to fuck them," Genma answered untruthfully.

"But you could do them if they paid you?" Kioshi asked.

"I can get hard anytime I want. I was trained to do it since I was about 15 or so," Genma told him. "I can get hard, get soft, cum, whatever whenever I'm commanded. It was part of my job when I was still a ninja."

"I couldn't get hard for a woman," Kioshi told him looking him over. "Why did you have to learn that to be a ninja?"

"Undercover work. Seducing people to get their secrets," Genma told him. "There's medicine you can take to do it but you can't very well do that in an intimate situation when you're supposed to be madly in love with someone. Spoils the mood. I had to learn to put it completely under my conscious command."

"I don't think that's possible," Kioshi told him frankly.

"Want me to prove it?" Genma asked getting irritable again.

"Well if you're gay it wouldn't be difficult to get hard looking at me would it?" Kioshi replied evenly.

"Think Highly of ourselves do we?" Genma asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm just stating facts," Kioshi answered. "It's my job to turn people on and have sex too you know. I'm not a lovesick puppy."

"Clothes!" Sayuri called cheerily coming through the door. She handed Genma a black yukata just like the one Kioshi was wearing as well some under garments for sleeping and blankets for the bed.

"You got over me that quickly?" Genma pouted prettily.

"Well I can still look even if I can't touch," Sayuri answered cheekily reaching around to pinch his butt. "Watch my show later and see if I can change your mind? I'll be on the same time as you two on the stage at the other side of the room."

With a merry wave she bounced out of the room leaving Genma and Kioshi to themselves again.

Genma dressed lazily inwardly glad to be wearing clothes again and went over to make his bed. When he was done he checked the clock that was hung in between their beds and saw that it was 12:30.

Kioshi had his back to him again and Genma sighed. This was just the beginning of what would be a very long week. He had to make sure he maintained the proper image and developed a certain reputation before Tetsuo came and already he could see that he was going to have to be much darker and perverted to achieve it. He was being too friendly and flirty. He would have to really immerse himself in his character before he made a mistake that would cost the mission. Sighing he reached into his bag and pulled out his pipe and the crystals again. Mind fogged or not he needed to get worse before he got better. Smoking this crap altered his thinking towards what he was supposed to be. He'd just have to do a bit more of it then usual to bring himself fully down into the depths of depravity that he'd need to perform soon enough.

"That stuff'll blow you mind," Kioshi called from his side of the room.

"That's the idea," Genma replied inhaling deeply and losing himself to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK SEVERE YAOI WARNING!!!**

**I will mark where it will be unsafe to read with this** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ok? so no flames! I have determined that I will go ahead and post things but just with a severe warning to well...warn people so ok there you go :-P It will be safe to read until the xxx's and then after the xxx's**

One hour before he was supposed to go on, Genma figured he better get a shower. He had been sitting for six and a half hours listening to Kiyoshi randomly humming a rather hypnotizing repetitive tune, and smoked his pipe periodically attempting to properly alter his psyche. It had seemed to work, he was in a very dark masochistic mood and he felt ready to put on a show. Except of course for the fact that he hadn't really gotten clean splashing around in that icy stream. He turned, too fast for his head it seemed because the room began to spin wildly, and saw Kiyoshi combing out his long silvery hair. He felt hot so he shrugged off his top which he hadn't even bothered to tie shut and tossed it to the side of his bed.

"Kiyoshi, there a place to take a shower in this place," Genma asked roughly, his voice hoarse from smoking.

"Down the hall to the left. It's the last door, there's usually clean towels in the closet there," he replied not looking at Genma as he spoke but continuing to groom himself.

"Hn," Genma grunted in acknowledgement.

He turned to put his feet on the floor more slowly this time, and leaned forward letting gravity help him get a head start. Of course, much to Genma's surprise, gravity didn't stop its pull even after he had started forward so he landed, rather painfully on his knees. Painfully. It should have been painful except Genma found he couldn't feel anything.

"Fuck," he murmured, the combined sound of his knees crashing against the cement floor and his answering swear causing Kiyoshi to finally look at him.

"I told you that stuff messes with your mind. You're out of it Ken," the pretty young man told him matter of factly. "You better get it together before you have to go on or Hiroshi will toss you out, no matter how sexy you are. He doesn't let people miss out on work because they smoked themselves into a stupor."

"I'm FINE," Genma growled addressing the purple camel that was crawling out of Kiyoshi's hair.

Wait… somehow that didn't seem right. Genma carefully turned his head bracing himself against the annoying way the room was spinning and reached over to grab the vial that held the crystals he had been smoking. Counting seemed to be just beyond his ability at the moment but it didn't look like he had smoked more than he should be able to handle. Besides these weren't supposed to cause hallucinations or the mind fuck he was going through.

Genma leaned over the bed resting his head on his arms and began to breath deeply. He must have ingested something other than the drugs he was supposed to have taken. The question was how and when.

Hiroshi? He could have put something in his food. But why? And how could he not have noticed it. Genma grabbed his pack and using all his willpower he brought himself to his feet.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," Genma informed the middle of three Kiyoshi's as he wobbled his way out the door.

"Hn," Kiyoshi smirked at him a little too cheerfully.

"Ok scratch that," Genma thought to himself as he leaned against the wall and stumbled his way down the hall, "I think the silver princess in there might be angling for a single room again."

"Still you must be in sad sorry shape Shiranui. . . hehe that rhymes, hell yeah alliteration! Wait what was I . . . RIGHT. You're right fucked up buddy if you didn't notice the little pansy slip you something. When did he have a chance to do it though? Ah fuck, it doesn't matter. I just need to keep a look out from now on. Where was I going again?" Genma struggled to think as he leaned against a door, resting his head on it while he tried to center himself back into his body and not floating on some crazy head storm some three feet above his body.

It was a good thing he had a minute or two to rest otherwise he would have fallen flat on his face on the floor when the bathroom door opened instead of steering himself painfully into the door jam, cracking his head on the side.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Genma cried rubbing his head furiously as he crouched on the floor rocking forward slightly.

"Sorry, didn't realize there was anyone out there," an amused deep voice crooned to him.

Genma glared up past his hazy fogged head to see what must be one of his fellow former shinobi dancers standing in the doorway with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

The man was tall, taller and wider then Genma with some painful looking scars criss crossing his body on up to his face where he had an X shaped one crossing his left cheek nearly touching his eye. He had thick short deep black hair that was currently dripping cool water onto Genma's upturned face.

"You ok there? You must be the newbie," the man said extending a hand to Genma to help him pull himself up.

Genma accepted gratefully letting the large man do most of the lifting.

"I'm Mikio, and you must be . . .completely wasted. Damn, I haven't seen eyes that red since the last guy overdosed," Mikio told him still holding his arm so he wouldn't fall over.

"Thanks," Genma said shortly trying to pull himself together, "I'm Ken. You a ninja too?"

"I was one. Were you?" Mikio asked raising an eyebrow at the nicely toasted piece of manflesh still gripping him for dear life.

He looked Ken over taking note of the hard muscles showed in high relief against his skinny frame. Those muscles were obviously gained through years of hard use and cambat not just careful exercise in the gym. He was clear of too many scars unlike himself but he could see the signs of old battles here and there.

Mikio shook his head sadly at the loss of such a man to the drugs he was obviously hooked on.

"Yeah. I was a shinobi once," Genma finally answered propping himself against the door frame and releasing Mikio's hand.

"We fellow shinobi need to look out for each other you know," Mikio told him watching him carefully in case he fell over again.

Genma swayed a bit and cursed softly as Mikio had to catch him again.

"This is so fucking embarrassing. I don't know what the hell's wrong with me. I never get this bad," Genma said his head resting on Mikio's chest as he gripped the mans large biceps to keep himself upright. "I think somebody's out to get me or something."

"You're not sharing with Kiyoshi are you?" Mikio asked suddenly helping Genma to stand by himself again and looking at him purposefully.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that pretty fucker wants me out but I can't figure out-" Genma started making his way over to the edge of the bath tub and sitting on it with his head between his knees.

"Was he humming at you?" Mikio asked smiling suddenly.

"Yeah, but . . . Fuck. Fucking sound ninjutsu. How the hell could I have not seen that coming," Genma growled into the floor.

"You're not from around here are you?" Mikio asked closing the door to the bathroom and coming to sit next to Genma. "I was from Cloud before . . .well before I came here. I was in the area awhile before I met Hiroshi. You need to be careful of any music or sounds you hear from someone you don't know."

"I should have known that," Genma mumbled. This was embarrassing. How the hell could he make a stupid mistake like that.

"Well no sense in beating yourself up over it, just learn from it and move on," Genma thought to himself highly irritated.

"Well even without Kiyoshi's help you don't seem like you're all there," Mikio said putting a large callused hand on Genma's back and rubbing in small soothing circles.

"It's been a long couple of years," Genma said quietly tensing at the hand on his back.

"Sorry, I know it's hard for one of us to let someone strange touch your blind spot," Mikio smiled taking his hand away and holding them in front of him palms forward to show he meant no harm.

"Yeah," Genma agreed quietly. "Why are you being so helpful?"

"I'm a sucker for a handsome face," Mikio grinned at him resting his hands on his knees as he eyed Genma hungrily.

Genma couldn't help but smirk as he turned his head towards his new found companion.

"I have the same problem, probably how I got myself into this mess," he replied sitting up slowly.

"You come in here to take a shower?" Mikio asked.

"That was the general idea, I'm supposed to be on stage in, oh," Genma said raising his head a bit more to see the clock that was hanging across the way, "forty minutes."

"You need some help?" Mikio grinned at him, "I've just finished my shift. I have some time. And I think I know a tune that may help reverse the damage from Kiyoshi."

Mikio started a bass rumbling in his throat that seemed to float through Genma's whole body and lift some of the haze from his mind. On the other hand it was very disturbing to be trusting a complete stranger who was obviously doing something to control his body. He wished that there had been more intelligence on the people that worked here. That would have prevented this whole mess from ever happening. But for some reason detailed information on a private high-class strip and whore club in the middle of enemy territory was fairly scant.

Genma carefully took a senbon out of his pack and placed it comfortably in his mouth aimed at Mikio's throat.

"Make one move or sound I don't like and I'll be forced to hurt you," Genma told him seriously watching carefully as Mikio smiled at him around his song.

"I understand," Mikio purred momentarily breaking the rhythm of his humming, "I would expect nothing else from a skilled warrior. Do want you need to, just let me help."

Mikio restarted his body tingling bass hum and Genma fought the urge to close his eyes in pleasure. He listened carefully to the melody and paying close attention, he could feel the chakra laced in the music. He set out to memorize the melody and levels of chakra in the song so he would be able to copy it.

"Hn, here's something the infamous copy nin couldn't steal using that damn eye," Genma smirked

Mikio stood up and held out his arm to Genma. He grabbed the larger mans' wrist finally able to pull himself up and smiled as Mikio hooked a finger into the waist of pants.

"Need some help with these?" he asked running his finger back and forth slowly over the smooth skin of Genma's stomach coming to rest in the hollow of his hip, continuing to hum.

"I'm up for a little assistance," Genma purred, gently thrusting his hips and hardening erection forward. A little pre-show sex could loosen him up a bit and if he performed properly start up his reputation.

Mikio pulled the now tented material back and peered down the gap in the material to view 'Ken's' impressive erection.

"You'll do well here," Mikio said smirking, "No pre-show jitters?"

"Hard to get stage fright after you've made a living killing people,"Genma said huskily.

That tune that Mikio had been humming had worked wonders and his head felt clear his body more refreshed then it had in weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know what you mean," Mikio replied sliding Genma's pants down past his hips and letting them pool at the ground by his feet.

"It feels nice to harness all that power, all the years of hard work and suffering into a little pleasure," Mikio growled as Genma reached forward releasing his towel and tossing it to the side. His erection was full and hard, shorter than Genma's but thicker as well.

"I don't think either of us have to settle for a 'little' pleasure," Genma smiled sexily around his senbon pressing their bodies together and reaching around to grab the taller mans firm butt and squeeze gently.

The two strong men rubbed against each other enjoying the heat and friction of each other's bodies.

"Lets clean you up, we wouldn't want you too dirty a boy on stage," Mikio grinned reaching past Genma to turn the water on in the shower, using his other hand to thoroughly feel up Genma's thighs butt and lower back.

The water was finally diverted from the faucet to the shower head and Genma sucked in a breath of humid air at the feel of the steam softly stroking his back contrasting with the cold pings of water that separated themselves from main stream to kiss his shoulders.

Mikio stepped into the shower first letting the spray run down his side and reached a helping hand out to Genma who instead rested his hand on Mikio's neck as he stepped over the side of the tub and closed the shower curtain. He pulled his senbon out of his mouth and rested it behind his ear as he pulled the dark haired man into a fierce kiss. Genma roughly licked his new friends lips demanding entrance, which was granted immediately.

It was a mans kiss, a contest between two strong men who've seen too much in their lives and sought a few moments of mind blowing sex. Their tongues fought as hands ran over each other's slick bodies kneading and pinching at strong muscles and sinew. Genma let Mikio push him against the wall of the shower and met the larger man's hard body by thrusting against him, their erections rubbing against each other deliciously.

Genma wrapped his hands in Mikio's raven hair as the kissed. He moved from the man's mouth to lick and suck at the scar crossing his face.

"I love men with scars," Genma breathed into Mikio's ear, running his hands along his body tracing the ones on his back. "I love fucking a warrior, getting fucked by a man who knows how to survive."

"Mmm," Mikio breathed as he ran his hands down Genma's tightly muscled sides down to his perfectly muscled backside. He grabbed a clean wash cloth hanging over the bar of soap on the dish and working up a lather. He ran the rough cloth over Genma's lower back making the senbon chewer gasp as the feel of the warm soapiness caressing his skin.

Genma leaned forward and nuzzled into Mikio's broad chest, tilting his head up to kiss and suck on the junction of his neck as Mikio gently but firmly scrubbed his back and shoulders. When his back had been cleaned to the taller man's pleasure, Mikio pinched his butt and smirked at him "Turn over so I can get the other side."

"Anything you say sir," Genma purred turning his back to him so Mikio's erection was settled comfortably between his cheeks. "I'd be a shame if I dropped the soap."

Mikio chuckled as he reached around Genma after re-soaping his cloth and continued with his fellow shinobi's chest circling the cloth around his nipples making them stand at attention. He ran the cloth down Genma's rock hard abs enjoying the valleys between the muscles, watching as the soap trailed its way down them to meet at the thatch of hair just above his flushed full erection. Mikio ran the cloth cruelly just past Genma's straining member to run down his inner thigh instead.

Genma gasped as Mikio bent down so his face was at level with his back and the soapy cloth leisurely ran its way down his legs. He turned his head to watch as Mikio caressed his legs almost lovingly.

"You're body is amazing Ken, get a few solid meals in you and you'll run this place," Mikio said lustily, "I hate those pretty boys like Kiyoshi, might as well be fucking a girl. You're one hell of a man,"

"I could say the same about you," Genma said turning back around presenting his hard length right into Mikio's face.

He grinned up at Genma and finally conceded to Genma's unspoken demand wrapping his soapy hand around his him and pumping slightly before taking the head into his mouth.

"Ahhh, fuuuuck," Genma groaned leaning forward and resting his hand in Mikio's dark hair. He rubbed the other man's scalp gently enjoying the contrast between the skin of his hand and Mikio's hair.

Unbelievably he began to hum again around Genma in his mouth as he sucked and stroked him. Genma could feel pleasurable waves of chakra shooting up through him from his penis and it was all he could do to remain standing. Mikio then reached in between Genma's legs to find that perfect little pucker, he circled it slowly as he continued to hum and suck bobbing his head up and down over Genma's impossibly hard member. He inserted his index finger slowly into him to Genma's intense pleasure.

"Faster," Genma groaned, "I'm fine, get your fine ass up here and take me already."

"As you wish," Mikio replied grinning after letting Genma slid from his mouth to slap against his stomach.

Mikio turned more aggressive instantly standing up and pumping himself a few times as Genma turned and rested his head and arms on the wall presenting his backside like a bitch in heat. Mikio grabbed his hip in a bruising grip and placed himself at Genma's entrance, thrusting straight into the slightly smaller man.

"FUCK yeah!" Genma half screamed as he felt Mikio tear into him. He relished the pain of being slit and he was sure he felt the something warm trickle down his legs as Mikio thrust with abandon into him pounding him into the wall.

"So you're a little pain slut huh?" Mikio growled into Genma's ear.

Genma growled wordlessly back presenting his neck to Mikio begging to be bitten.

"You like it rough?" Mikio asked ramming into Genma as blood mixed with the water from the shower. He bit hard into Genma's neck moving his hand up from his hips to pinch his nipples fiercely twisting them as he lapped up the blood from the bite he had just made on his neck.

"Ahhhhh," Genma groaned throwing his head back and grabbing his penis pumping fiercly.

Mikio groaned loudly, his thrusts becoming even faster and more erratic as he neared his climax.

"Come with me Ken," Mikio rasped, "Come now!"

Both men let out a loud groan as they came, that echoed in the small bathroom. Mikio held Genma close pressing him hard against the wall as the water pounded on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud knock on the door brought both of them back to reality.

"Ken-san!" Sayuri's voice called through the door, " ten minutes until your shift! Are you finished? I need to give you your clothes to wear on stage."

"Yeah, I'm done!" Genma called chuckling, "Leave them on my bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure thing!" Sayuri answered cheerfully her voice fading as she walked away.

"You ok?" Mikio asked panting as he pulled out of Genma taking real notice of the blood going down the drain.

"Of course," Genma answered turning around unsteadily and leaning his back against the wall. "Don't feel anything unless it hurts a bit. That was nothing."

"Well, I'll let you rinse off. I don't want Hiroshi breathing down my neck because I made you late," he grinned running his hands under the water and rinsing his penis.

Genma took Mikio's place under the shower as he stepped out, rinsing off quickly and soaping up his hair.

"Maybe we can shower again later?" Genma called as Mikio had his hand on the door.

"Anytime," the scarred man smirked back exiting and closing the door softly behind him.

**ok, so as always R&R!**


End file.
